A Secret Love
by ravenschickie23
Summary: nathan and haley are popular. everyone knows nathan likes haley and secretly haley likes nathan, but cant tell anyone bc her friends dont like nathan and if they found out they would be mad what happens when everyone finds out? nh
1. Default Chapter

Nathan Scott was the best player on Tree Hill High's basketball team. Everyone wanted to be his friend or be with him. All the girls threw themselves at hi,, well almost all the girls did   
  
then there was Haley James. She was part of the group that didn't throw themselves at Nathan. This surprised everyone because Haley was a cheerleader. Haley wasn't like all the other cheerleaders. Yes she was beautiful and cheerful but she wasn't a shopaholic slut like the others.   
  
Now Nathan could have any girl that he wanted, but he didn't want any girl. He wanted the one girl who didn't want him back. Everyone knew Nathan liked Haley, and secretly she liked him also but she couldn't tell anyone. If her friends found out some would get mad and wouldn't talk to her or they would try to talk her out of it. She couldn't do that, her friends meant too much to her.  
  
"Hey Hales." Nathan said as he came into the gym for basketball practice.  
  
"Hey Nate." Haley replied.  
  
"Um can I talk to you after practice?"  
  
"Um yea sure."  
  
"Ok see ya then Nathan replied.  
  
"He so likes you." Peyton laughed as she came up behind Haley.  
  
"I know. I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the star basketball player?" Peyton laughed.  
  
"No. Just go online tonight."  
  
"Ok. Lets go start practice." Peyton laughed.  
  
after practice Nathan was waiting for Haley outside the gym.  
  
"So Nathan what did you want to talk to me about?" Haley asked as she came out of the gym.  
  
'Well Hales you know that I like you a lot and I was wondering if..."  
  
"Hales you coming?" Haley's friend Emily asked cutting Nathan off.  
  
"Um yea. Nate I got to go can I talk to you later?"   
  
"Yea sure." I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Why were you talking to Nathan Scott?" Emily asked as Haley got into the car.  
  
"He had to aske me something about one of our classes." Haley lied.  
  
"Oh. So what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well my mom is coming home today and I have to stay home."  
  
"That sucks. Well I'll see ya tomorrow then." Emily said as they pulled up to Haley's houde.  
  
"Yea. Bye"  
  
later that night Haley was on her computer talking to Peyton.  
  
Notsocheerful: so what did you wanna talk 2 me about?  
  
Way2hott4u: well Nathan  
  
Notsocheerful: I knew it! What about Nathan?  
  
Haley started to type but she didn't realize that another im popped up and she kept typing in the other im box.  
  
Way2hott4u: well I really like him and my friends they don't like him...I kno that aint a reason but my friends mean a lot to me and if I start something w/ Nathan then some of my friends prolly wont talk to me and others will try to talk me out of it. But I really like him...what do I do?!!??!?!?  
  
Nsraven23: well I really like u too.  
  
Way2hott4u:crap Nathan that wasnt supposed to b sent 2 u  
  
nsraven23 well it was Hales I really like you nd I understand how u feel about ur friends but I like u a lot and I really wanna go out with u  
  
way2hott4u: I really wanna go out with u 2  
  
nsraven23 then y don't we go out? We can keep our relationship a secret Hales I like you a lot   
  
way2hott4u: ok  
  
nsraven23: really?   
  
Way2hott4u: yes really well I have 2 go   
  
nsraven23: ok I'll talk 2 u 2morrow  
  
way2hott4u: ok see ya then!   
  
Way2hott4u has signed off at 10:00  
  
Now all they had to do was keep this a secret but in a place like Tree Hill everyone was bound to find out. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next ay Haley woke up and got ready got school. When Haley was done getting ready Emily came to pick her up so they could go to school.  
  
"Hey Hales.' Emily said as Haley got into the car.  
  
"Hey Em." Haley smiled.  
  
"What's with the smiling? You have been smiling nonstop since you got into the car."  
  
"Um I don't know I'm just happy I guess." Haley lied. 'I'm dating Nathan Scott!' Haley thought to herself.  
  
When they got to school Haley went to her locker to get her books for her first few classes. Wjen she got there Nathan and his friends were at Nathan's locker, which was down the hall from Haley's. When she opened her locker she found a note, she took it out and read it.  
  
Hey Hales!  
  
We don't have practice today so I was thinking maybe you could come over my house. Cya  
  
Nathan  
  
Haley smiled and folded the note back up. She packed her books and was off to find her friends.  
  
"Hey guys!" Haley said walking over to where her friends were.  
  
"Hey Hales. You are still smiling! You have never been this happy before." Emily laughed.  
  
"Hey Hales are you going to the party tomorrow after the game?" Taylor asked.   
  
"I think so are you?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask? Luke will be there so hell yea!"   
  
"Should have known." Haley laughed. "Well I got to go , I have to talk to Peyton, and then I got to go to class so I will see you later." Haley said walking off to find Peyton.  
  
"Hey Hales you never finished telling me what you had to tell me yesterday."  
  
"Oh sorry I was talking to someone else and I forgot I had to tell you something."  
  
"I feel loved."  
  
"I know you should! I have to tell you something but I have to ask someone if I can tell you before I can tell you. Ok?"  
  
"Yea lets got we have to go to class."  
  
Peyton and Haley walked off to their first period class, which they had together. They walked in and took two seat in the back of the classroom. Nathan walked into the room and walked back to the table Haley and Peyton were sitting at.  
  
"Hey Haley, Peyton." Nathan said sitting down.  
  
"Hey Nate." they replied.  
  
Once class began Haley passed a note to Nathan.  
  
Hey, I can come over today.   
  
Cool we can hang out and stuff.  
  
Can I tell Peyton? About us I mean I'll need a cover to tell my friends and stuff like I'm going over Peyton's to work on some thing.  
  
Yea sure, have I told you that you look really hot today?  
  
Thanks, now you have.  
  
Peyton and Haley   
  
ok well I asked the person and they said it was fine so I can tell you but you have to promise that you WONT tell anyone.  
  
Ok wait you haven't talked to anyone since we started to talk in the hallway. OMG!!! its Nathan! You had to ask Nathan something! I saw you two passing a note back and forth! There is something going on between you two what is it?  
  
Well last night I was typing what I had to tell you and another im popped up and I didn't know so I kept typing and it was how I liked him but I cant go out with him because of what my friends would do and my friends mean to much to me and all that and the im was from Nathan and he said that he really likes me also and he wants to go out with me and he said that we could keep our relationship a secret so I said ok.  
  
OMG! You are dating Nathan Scott! This is great! I knew you liked him!  
  
Promise you wont tell anyone oh and I need you to cover for me, I'm going over to Nathan's house after school so I'll just say I am going over your house to work on something,  
  
I promise I wont and that's fine.   
  
Nathan and Haley  
  
Peyton said that she'll cover for me she is really excited.   
  
That's good, come over and sit with me at lunch?  
  
I cant, you know that, wait I have an idea, I'll just say I have something to talk to Brook and Peyton about for cheerleading and I'll come and sit with you guys.   
  
Ok well there is the bell I'll see you at lunch   
  
bye  
  
hey everyone im glad you like this fic um for those who want me to update my other fics dont worry i will sometime this week hopefully 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3  
  
The classes before lunch passed slower then usual but Haley didn't notice, she just wanted to see Nathan. At the beginning of lunch Haley ran to her locker and packed all the books that she needed and then went to find her friends to let them know that "she had to talk to the cheerleaders about cheerleading stuff".  
  
"Hey everybody." Haley said.  
  
"Hey they all replied.  
  
"I have to talk to the cheerleaders about something for cheerleading so I will be eating over there today. Oh and Em I don't need a ride after school I have to do something."  
  
"Ok." Emily replied. As Haley started to walk over to the table were the cheerleaders and the basketball team were sitting.  
  
"Hey Hales, sit next to me." Peyton said seeing Haley walking over towards them.   
  
Haley walked over and sat next to Peyton and Nathan.  
  
"Hey Hales." Nathan said as Haley sat down.  
  
"Hey Nate." Haley replied.  
  
"Hey Hales why are you sitting over here today?" Brook Davis asked.  
  
"Peyton dragged me over." Haley laughed.  
  
"I did not I just decided that she was gonna eat with us today." Peyton said.  
  
"So Haley are you going to the party after the game on Friday?" Brook asked.  
  
"Yep someone will probably end up dragging me."   
  
"Cool, um Peyton can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Um sure."   
  
Brook and Peyton got up and walked out of the cafeteria and walked into an empty classroom.  
  
"Ok so we all know Nathan likes Haley and I think that Haley likes Nathan so I am going to set them up on a date!" Brook smiled.  
  
"Brook do you love playing matchmaker or something?" Peyton laughed. "Surprisingly though I think this is a good idea."   
  
"Ok so I am gonna need you help."   
  
"Ok what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well you have a free period next right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok so do I so we can figure it out then" Brook said as they walked back to the cafeteria.  
  
After lunch was done Brook and Peyton met in the library.   
  
"So what is your plan?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Well I think we should set up like a dinner for them not at a restaurant though, we can have it at the docks, and we will send them both there but not telling them why and then have the dinner all set up and all then have a note there for both of them saying now go to like the movies or somewhere and have a good time."   
  
"Ok I like so when should we do this?"   
  
"Well the game is Friday and so how about tomorrow?" Brook said.  
  
"Ok well I'll tell Haley to meet me at the docks tomorrow at 6:30 and you tell Nate to meet you at the docks at 6:30."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After school was over Haley met Nathan by his car, she walked out with Peyton and made it look like she was going to Peyton's but she got into Nathan's car instead of Peyton's, thank god Nathan and Peyton were parked next to each other.  
  
"Hey." Haley said as she got into the car.  
  
"Hey." Nathan replied as they drove off towards his house.   
  
"So what shall we do?" Haley asked as they got to Nathan's house.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You have a trampoline?!" Haley said as they walked into Nathan's backyard.   
  
"Yea."  
  
"Come on!" Haley said dragging Nathan out to the trampoline.  
  
"Why?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Because trampolines are fun and I don't have one and I wanna go on one." Haley said as she started to jump up and down on the trampoline.  
  
"Ok." Nathan laughed.   
  
They jumped on the trampoline for a little while until Haley fell down, well actually she stopped jumping and laid down on the trampoline. Nathan stopped jumping also and laid down next to her.  
  
"I haven't been on this thing since I was little." Nathan laughed.  
  
"It was fun." Haley laughed.  
  
"Yea. Well what do you wanna do now?"   
  
"I'm quite comfortable right here." Haley said kissing Nathan.  
  
"Me too." Nathan said kissing her again.  
  
Nathan and Haley had been making out for a while when Haley pulled away remembering something Peyton told her earlier.  
  
"Guess what Peyton and Brook are trying to do!" Haley laughed.  
  
"I don't know what?"  
  
"They are setting us up on a date."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Brook knows you like me and she thinks I like you."   
  
"How did you find this out?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Peyton well she wasn't supposed to tell but she slipped."   
  
"Oh." Nathan laughed kissing Haley again.   
  
Nate you here?" Luke asked as he came into the house. "Nathan?" Luke walked all through the house then into the back yard where he found Nathan and Haley making out. "Wow."   
  
Haley and Nathan pulled away when they heard Lucas' voice. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Lucas." Haley said looking over at where Lucas was.   
  
"Hales, Nathan?" Lucas said confused as all hell.   
  
"Um hey."  
  
"Well I see I am interrupting something so I am just gonna go back inside."  
  
"Lucas wait." Haley said getting up off the trampoline with Nathan coming behind her. "We need to talk."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Lucas said jokingly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What you just said made it sound like you were breaking up with me."  
  
"Ok well anyways lets go up stairs so we can talk." Haley said rolling her eyes.  
  
They walked up to Nathan's room just incase their parents came home so they wouldn't here what they were saying.  
  
"Ok so when did this happen? I thought you hated Nathan Hales?" Lucas asked still confused.  
  
"Last night. Well I don't hate him just my friends don't like him."  
  
"Ok so then why doesn't anyone know about this?"   
  
"Ok well its not a great reason but my friends mean the world to me because my family is never around and I have always had my friends and if I lost them I would be alone and I can't lose them." Haley said as Nathan pulled her into his arms as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Well if they really are your friends and you tell them about Nathan and that you are happy with him then they should be happy for you."   
  
"Yea but the thing is that they don't like Nathan and it will just erupt into some big fight."   
  
"Bro, can you just not tell anyone?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait Brook is setting us up on a date tomorrow so people are probably going to find out by Friday." Haley said.   
  
"You aren't supposed to know that." Lucas said.   
  
"Peyton can't keep a secret, well from me anyways."  
  
"Oh. Well then I'll keep it a secret but Hales you should let Brook know that you know about the date and then tell your friends that you have a date with Nathan."   
  
"Yea, well then I'm gonna go find Brook and then my friends. I'll see you tomorrow." Haley said kissing Nathan. "Bye Luke." Haley said as she walked out of Nathan's house.   
  
Haley walked up to Brook's house and knocked on the door, waiting to tell Brook that she knew about her setting Nathan and her up on a date.   
  
"Hey Hales, what's up?" Brook asked as she answered the door.  
  
"I know what you are planning for tomorrow."  
  
"What?! How do you know?"  
  
"Peyton." Haley laughed. "Don't worry I'll go on the date."  
  
"I'm gonna kill her. Wait? You will go? Oh my god! You like Nathan! I knew it!"   
  
"Brook chill." Haley laughed. "Well I have to go I just came to let you know that I know."  
  
"Ok well come sit with us at lunch again tomorrow so I can tell you all the details and stuff."  
  
"Ok bye Brookie."   
  
"Bye Hales." Brook said.  
  
Haley then made her way to Emily's house where she knew all her friends would be.  
  
"Hello!" Haley said as she walked into Emily's house.  
  
"Hey Hales. I thought you had stuff to do." Emily said as she saw Haley walk into her house.  
  
"I did but I finished it. So what are you guys all talking about."   
  
"Nothing at all!" Taylor said. "Have anything to tell us?"  
  
"Well I have a date tomorrow. Well I'm not actually supposed to know about it because I'm being set up but I do know about it." Haley said sitting down.  
  
"A date?!?! with who?!" Trisha asked.  
  
"Um Nathan Scott."  
  
"Why the hell are you going out on a date with that asshole?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well because Brook and Peyton are setting me up with him and I sorta like him."   
  
"How the hell can you like him?" Trisha asked.  
  
"Well he is nice and when he is around me he doesn't act like he does when he does when he is around everyone else. You guys know that I wouldn't go on a date with a guy if I didn't think that he was a good guy."  
  
"Well I think that if you like him then you should go out with him, I mean I have seen the way he looks at you he doesn't look at you like you are a piece of meat and it seems that he really does like you. I trust your judgement in guys. Another plus is he is Lucas' brother." Taylor said.  
  
"Well I trust your judgement also, but if he does anything to hurt you can I beat him?" Emily asked.   
  
"Sure but I really don't think that you would be able to beat him." Haley laughed.  
  
"Ok then I'll pay someone to beat him for me."  
  
"Ok. Thanks guys, I mean I really like him, a lot and well yea." Haley laughed.   
  
They all hung out for a couple of hours until they all had to go home.   
  
nsraven23: hey babe  
  
way2hott4u: hey Nate.  
  
nsravem23: so wat did u do after u left here?  
  
way2hott4u: went to brook's told her that I knew and that I would go 2morrow then went to emily's where her trisha and taylor were at and told them about tomorrow so everyone will most likely no by Friday.  
  
nsraven23: so they are ok with it or no?  
  
way2hott4u: surprisingly yes well at first they were a little mad, well Taylor wasnt but she had one reason and then I told them I wouldnt date someone if I didn't think that they were a good person and that they could pay someone to hurt u if you hurt me so beware.  
  
nsraven23: ok good to know, but I don't plan on hurting you...well I have to go Luke and I r gonna go shoot some hoops  
  
way2hott4u: bye see you tomorrow 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was the day of Nathan and Haley's date that Brook was setting them up on. Like Haley promised she sat with the basketball players and cheerleaders at lunch again at lunch.  
  
"Ok so tonight Nathan you meet Haley at the rivercourt at 6:3o oh and dress nice you are going to a nice restaurant. Hales you can come over my house and get ready."  
  
"Ok. So where are we going?" Haley asked.  
  
"Who's going where and why?"Tim asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Nathan and Haley are going on a date tonight." Lucas replied.  
  
"Oh. So why doesn't Haley know where they are going?"  
  
"Because I am setting it up and it was supposed to be a surprise but someone told so now they know about it." Brook replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
After lunch everyone knew that Nathan and Haley were going on a date. The only thing that could be heard around the hallways was 'did you hear about Nathan and Haley's date?' and 'Nathan and Haley are going out.' of course everyone made a big deal about it because EVERYONE knew that Nathan liked Haley and he had been trying to get her to go out with him since forever.  
  
after school Brook and Haley headed to Brook's house so that Haley could get ready for the date.  
  
"So Haley I thought, ok well everyone thought that you hated Nathan so why are you dating him? Oh and I know about you and him because of Peyton and don't worry I haven't told anyone, I unlike Peyton can keep a secret."  
  
"Damn, I am going to have to stop telling Peyton things." Haley laughed. "And I never hated Nathan, my friends just don't like him, I have liked Nathan for a while now."  
  
"I knew it! They way you acted around him! I knew that you liked him!" Brook said excitedly.  
  
"Wait if you knew about me and Nathan then why did you set up this whole date thing?"  
  
"I found out after I planned it."  
  
"Oh, speaking of this date where are you sending Nathan and I to?"  
  
"You'll see later tonight it's a surprise."  
  
"Brook you suck."  
  
"But you love me anyways."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Come on Hales lets go get you ready for your date with nate." 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After Haley was ready, her and Brook headed to the river court where Nathan was waiting. When Nathan saw Haley he was speechless.  
  
"Haley...w...wow...you look....you look great." Nathan said causing Haley to blush.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look to bad your self."  
  
"Go ahead you can kiss him I know you want to." Brook laughed confusing Nathan.  
  
"Peyton told her." Haley laughed.  
  
"Oh. That girl can't keep a secret." Nathan laughed  
  
"So do you guys want to know where you are going?" Brook asked.  
  
"Yes please tell us I want to know!!!" Haley said.  
  
"You really don't like surprises do you?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"No now Brook tell us where we are going!" Haley complained.  
  
"Ok fine you guys are going to the little restaurant on the beach."  
  
"Venchenzo's?"  
  
"Yea that's the place. Now you two go have fun. Oh and the reservation is under Nathan Scott." Brook said as she walked back towards her car.  
  
"She is crazy."  
  
"Yea well everyone knows that."  
  
"Good point now are we going to get this date started or are we just going to stand here the entire night?"  
  
"Come on lets go, I'm starving." Nathan laughed as he took Haley's hand in his and started to walk to his car.  
  
When they got to the restaurant they were seated right away.  
  
"So what do you think everyone will be asking us tomorrow?" Haley asked as they ate their dinner.  
  
"All about our date."  
  
"Oh I can see it now girls lined up to ask me questions 'How was it?' 'Do you like Nathan?' 'Is he a good kisser?' 'What happened?' so much fun!" Haley laughed.  
  
"Oh well maybe I will just have to come and save you from all the girls that will be attacking you with all these questions."  
  
"I think I'd like that. But that could be a good this or a bad thing because then all the girls will be all around you and I don't think I would like that."  
  
After they ate they went and took a walk on the beach.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey Nate." said a girl walking up to them.  
  
"Hi Hillary."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just on a date."  
  
"Oh well um I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?"  
  
"Um sorry I can't I have plans."  
  
"Oh um maybe another time?"  
  
"Maybe, but I have a lot of things to do since its basketball season and I will be busy with Haley probably so sorry."  
  
"Oh." Hillary said angrily as she stormed back off to where her friends were.  
  
"Who was that?" Haley asked.  
  
"My dad's friend's daughter, she has liked me since we met and has asked me out a couple of times but she is really annoying and I've always liked someone else."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes and that person just happened to be you." Nathan said leaning down and kissing Haley.  
  
They pulled apart and stood there for a few seconds looking into each others eyes until Haley broke the silence.  
  
"You told Hillary that you will probably be busy with you but who ever said I wanted to spend time with you?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I don't remember saying this."  
  
"I do." Nathan smirked kissing her again.  
  
"Well I'll have to check my schedule but I think I can arrange time for you."  
  
"Good, because if not I should just go tell Hillary that I have some free time after all."  
  
"No you wont because you are busy."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes." Haley laughed kissing Nathan.  
  
After awhile Nathan brought Haley home and walked her to her door."  
  
"I had a good time tonight." Haley smiled.  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Well I better get in. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea bye." Nathan said kissing Haley one last time before she entered her house.  
  
Haley went upstairs and logged on her computer when she got on she was bombarded with instant messages.  
  
Cheerychick3:so how was the product of my hard work?  
Way2hott4u: it was gr8 I had such a good time Cheerychick3: so are you gonna tell me what happened?  
Way2hott4u: u get right to the point don't ya brookie?  
Cheerychick3:but of coarse!  
  
Blondie4ever: heeey!!! how was your date?  
Way2hott4u: hey taylor it was so much fun I had such a gr8 time!  
Blondie4ever: that's good so what happened?  
  
Confusedchild: so can I beat the crap out of Scott?  
Way2hott4u: no em I had such a gr8 time he was so sweet and nice and funny I don't need u beating him up Confusedchild: fine but if he does anything to hurt you he is dead.  
Way2hott4u: yes I kno Way2hott4u: well I g2g ttyl cya 2morrow!  
  
Haley told Brook and Taylor what happened then got off and went to sleep. When she woke up she got ready for school and Emily picked her up and they headed to school. When they got to school Haley went to her locker where she went to pack her books. So far she hadn't been attacked but she knew it would come.  
  
"So how was your date with Nathan?" Haley heard some girl ask.  
  
"Did you have a good time?" another girl as Haley turned around to face a whole group of girls wanted to know about her date with Nathan.  
  
Nathan was down the hall talking to his friends when he saw Haley surrounded by a group of girls.  
  
"Hey I got to go I'll see you guys later." Nathan said as he started to walk towards Haley.  
  
Nathan walked through the group of girls to Haley.  
  
"Hey." Nathan said kissing Haley.  
  
"Hey." Haley replied as the pulled apart from each other.  
  
"Well it looks like I have saved you from all the girls asking you questions."  
  
"Yep. Well I think we should get to first period."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nathan and Haley walked to their first period class and took their seats. When class started they found out there was a sub and they could do whatever they wanted. As soon as everyone found this out they wanted to know what happened the night before. Haley and Nathan just ignored them and started to make out. Peyton came into class late and went to take her seat next to Haley.  
  
"Ok love birds break it up." Peyton said hitting Nathan and Haley one their heads with a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
"Oh hey Peyt we didn't see you there." Haley said pulling away from Nathan.  
  
"Yea well maybe if you two weren't sucking each other's face you would have."  
  
"You told Brook." Nathan said.  
  
"Huh?" Peyton said confused.  
  
"That's right! You told Brook about us!" Haley said.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"I'm not telling you anymore secrets."  
  
"I'm sorry Hales! I had to tell someone!!"  
  
"Its ok just next time I tell you something don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Ok I promise!" 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
So far the day was passing slowly. By lunch time to Haley it seemed like every girl in the school had asked her about her date with Nathan.  
  
"Can you sit with me at lunch today?" Nathan asked coming up behind Haley.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to spend time with my friends, I promised them I would eat lunch with them today."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I can't but I'll see you later ok." Haley said walking into the cafeteria.  
  
"Say one word about my date with Nathan and I will kill you." Haley said sitting down at the table where her friends were sitting at.  
  
"Why, what happened?" asked Emily.  
  
"Nothing, just every single girl in the school has been asking me about it."  
  
"Oh, so I heard you and Nathan were making out during first period." Taylor laughed.  
  
"Yea, until Peyton came in and broke us apart." Haley laughed. "But everyone was starting to ask us about our date. God people are so annoying!"  
  
"Hey can I sit with you guys?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Um..." Haley started  
  
"Sure." Emily said cutting Haley off surprising both Nathan and Haley.  
  
Nathan sat next to Haley as Lucas came over and asked;  
  
"Yo, Nate are you going to come and sit with everyone or are you going to stay over here and sit with Haley?"  
  
"I'm gonna stay here." Nathan said looking over at Haley.  
  
"Ok, do you guys mind if I join you? Tim is being annoying as all hell."  
  
"Sure." Haley replied.  
  
Soon enough most of the people from the "jock cheerleader" table had migrated over to where Nathan was sitting.  
  
The rest of the day past by slowly. After school Haley went home to get ready to cheer at the basketball game. When she got there her phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Haley asked picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Haley, it Nate.  
  
"Oh hey Nate. What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you needed a ride to the game and if you are going to the party afterwards and if you are would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Yes I need a ride, and I would love to go to the party with you."  
  
"Ok so I'll pick you up at six."  
  
"Ok see ya then."  
  
After Haley hung up the phone she went to get ready. After she was finished getting ready the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Haley its mom., I just want to let you know that I am coming home tomorrow."  
  
"Ok well I got to go finish getting ready for the game."  
  
Haley hung up the phone and checked how she looked. She made sure she had everything that she needed and when she was finished, Nathan was knocking on the door.  
  
"Hey you ready to go?" Nathan asked as Haley opened the door.  
  
"Yep lets go."  
  
When they got to the school they walked into the gym hand in hand.  
  
"Can I get a good luck kiss?" Nathan asked before they went into the separate locker rooms.  
  
"Sure." Haley said kissing Nathan. "Now go win the game." Haley laughed.  
  
The ravens ended up winning the came with Nathan scoring the winning point. After the game Nathan and Haley headed to the party, which was filled with people making out, drinking, most halfway drunk by the time the go there, and others just hanging out.  
  
"Hey guys! What took ya so long to get here?" Brooked asked as she saw Nathan and Haley come into the kitchen.  
  
"Nathan, he kept messing with his hair." Haley laughed.  
  
"I was not." Nathan said.  
  
"Whatever you say Nate." Haley laughed.  
  
The party was over and Nathan and Haley were hanging out at the docks. Haley was sitting there staring off into space.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked noticing Haley staring off into space..  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh? It doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
"You're right, its not nothing. My mom called earlier she's coming home tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"Well it would be but my mom, well we don't get along at all, we fight about everything, mainly stupid stuff. But she is away a lot so I don't see her unless she is home."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yea and the worst part is she will be home tomorrow and I have noting to do so I will be stuck at home with my mother."  
  
"No you won't. Tomorrow we are going out." Nathan said.  
  
"Oh really? Since when?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Well then what are we going to be doing?"  
  
"Well we are going to the movies and then, I don't know what but we will figure it out."  
  
"Ok." Haley laughed.  
  
"So then it is settled. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well its getting late we better start getting home."  
  
"Yea, lets go."  
  
Nathan took Haley home and then drove to his house.  
  
The next day Haley's mom didn't get home until around three thirty. Haley walked downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen making herself something to eat.  
  
"Hello Haley."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"Well I am going on a date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Nathan Scott."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are not going out with that boy."  
  
"What?! Why not?!"  
  
"I have my reasons but you are not going out with that."  
  
"That? He is a person mother! Not a thing! I can go out with whoever I want! Why do you care anyways, its not like you are ever here to have a say in what I do."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM BECAUSE ALL HE WILL DO IS END UP HURTING YOU! HE IS JUST LIKE HIS FATHER! DAN SCOTT HURT ME AND HIS SON WILL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU ALSO! THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE HALEY! MY WORD IS FINAL! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM MOTHER! JUST BECAUSE HIS FATHER ENDED UP DOING SOME SHIT DOESN'T MEAN THAT NATHAN WILL, NATHAN IS HIS OWN PERSON HE IS NOT LIKE HIS FATHER!"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM!"  
  
"Whatever." Haley said storming out of the house.  
  
After the fight with her mother Haley had tears streaming down her face. She started off towards Nathan's house. When she got there she knocked on the door having Nathan answer.  
  
"Hey Hales what are you doing her?" Nathan asked surprised to see her. "What happened?" Nathan asked pulling her into his arms when he saw Haley's tear stained face.  
  
"My...my mother, came home...and...and we got into a fight. She doesn't want me to go out with you." Haley cried into Nathan's chest.  
  
"Sh it'll be ok, we will work it out, don't worry."  
  
Nathan and Haley walked up to Nathan's bed room and laid down on his bed. Haley laid there in Nathan's arms and cried into his chest. After a while she started to calm down.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I came down stairs and she asked me what I was doing tonight and then I told her I had a date with you and she said that I am not allowed to go out with you. Then she said that you would end up hurting me and her word was final and I'm not allowed to go out with you, then I stormed out and came here." Haley said as a fresh batch of tears started.  
  
"Sh, don't worry Hales, we can still go out, we will just have to keep it from your mom. Brook and Peyton will help, so will Luke and you can see if your friends will, don't worry we will make it through this." Nathan said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. You want to stay here tonight? My parents are not home."  
  
"Sure, I'll just my mom that I am over Peyton's, even though she wont care."  
  
"Do you just want to stay here tonight and watch movies and hang out?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Nathan and Haley spent the rest of the night hanging out and watching movies. Haley thought hiding her relationship with Nathan would be easy since her mother was never home, but little did she know, it would harder then she thought. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It had been a week since Nathan and Haley decided to hide their relationship from Haley's mother. They were going on another date on Friday and Nathan was going to ask Haley to be his girlfriend. When Friday came Nathan picked Haley up at Brook's house, so Haley's mom wouldn't find out. Nathan knocked on Brook's Door and Brook answered the door, she was the only person who knew what Nathan was going to do and she couldn't wait to see what Haley was going to say, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Hey Nate come in, Haley is jusyt getting ready she said she will be down in a second."  
  
"Hey Brook."  
  
"Haley came down the stairs and walked over to Nathan.  
  
"Hey Nate ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, bye Brook."  
  
"Bye, I'll call you later." Haley said as she and Nathan walked to his car.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Just out to eat."  
  
They drove to the restaurant and were seated right away. They were talking about random things until Nathan finally decided that he was going to ask her what he had wanted to ask her for a while.  
  
"Hales, you know that I have like you for a while, and we have been dating for a while and I wanted to know if you will be my girlfriend." Nathan asked.  
  
"Oh my god! Of coarse I will!" Haley said getting up and hugging Nathan.  
  
After hearing Haley say that she would be his girlfriend he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and kissed Haley. After dinner they left and went for a walk and ended up at the docks.  
  
"I always have a good time when I'm with you." Haley smiled."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I don't want this night to end." Haley sighed putting her head on Nathan's shoulder.  
  
"Neither do I. Why don't you come and stay over my house? You can call Brook and let her know you are staying over my house so she can cover for you and that way the night wont have to end."  
  
"I like that idea, why don't we go back to your car then I'll call Brook on the ride back to your house."  
  
They walked back to the car and Haley called Brook.  
  
"If you are not Haley James then I will kill you!" Brook said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Well then you wont have to kill anyone." Haley laughed.  
  
"Hey Hales what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just calling to let you know that I am staying at Nate's house and you need to cover for me."  
  
"Yay! He asked you didn't he!" Brook said excitedly.  
  
"Who asked me what?" Haley said knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"You know who and he asked you to be his girlfriend didn't he!!!"  
  
Haley smiled and said "Yes he did!"  
  
"Ok well I'll let you get back to Nate." Brook laughed.  
  
"Bye Brookie. Wait a sec why did you say if it wasn't me you were going to kill them?"  
  
"Because Luke it here and we were making out."  
  
"Should have known it was a guy. Bye Brook." Haley laughed as she hung up the phone.  
  
"So you tell Brook?"  
  
"Yes and she already knew you asked me."  
  
"Yea well she was the only person who knew that I was going to ask you. We have been friends since we were little and she knew that I was up to something."  
  
"Really?" Haley yawned.  
  
"Yup. You tired?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Come on we can go and lay down ans sleep or watch TV or whatever you want to do." Nathan said as he pulled into his driveway.  
  
They walked into the house and up to Nathan's room. They laid on the bad and just sat there talking and laying in each other's arms.  
  
"So has your mom have you and your mom talked about you dating me since your fight?"  
  
"No thank god, but she has said that she is staying for a couple of months. So that means I probably wont be home a lot unless I feel like fighting with my mother and that is something I don't want to do."  
  
"Well we shall just have to make up some reasons for you to get out of your house."  
  
"Well what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I don't know. Hm I'm not doing too well in English, I think you will have to come over and help me."  
  
"Let me guess you don't plan on studying."  
  
"Well no one besides you and me needs to know that." Nathan smirked kidding Haley.  
  
"Yea well I think people would figure out that we aren't studying." Haley laughed.  
  
They sat there laughing and talking for a while until they started to fall asleep.  
  
"Night Hales." Nathan yawned.  
  
"Night Nate." Haley yawned as she fell asleep using Nathan's chest as a pillow.  
  
the next morning Haley woke to the sound of her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Haley yawned.  
  
"Hey Hales the voice said.  
  
"Oh hey Em what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?"  
  
"Well I just woke up and I don't know what I'm doing all I know is that Brook wanted to go shopping but I don't think I'm doing anything after that so I'll call you later."  
  
"Ok bye Hales."  
  
"Bye, talk to ya later."  
  
"Who was that?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Emily she wanted to know what I'm doing today."  
  
"Oh." Nathan said pulling Haley closer to him kissing her.  
  
"So what are you doing today?"  
  
"I don't know Brook said something about mall, and I'm a little afraid of Brook and shopping all at once. And then Emily wants to hang out."  
  
"Can't you spend time with me?"  
  
"I've spent most of my time with you already, I have other friends ya know." Haley laughed.  
  
"Yea I know I just like spending time with you."  
  
"I like spending time with you too, but I need to hang out with my friends why don't you go play basketball with Lucas or something."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well I have to go get ready for shopping."  
  
"Bye Hales."  
  
"Bye call me later." Haley said kissing Nathan good bye as she left. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"So tell me what happened last night?" Brook asked and she and Haley walked around the mall.  
  
"Well after we left your house, we went to a restaurant and we were just talking and then he told me that he really likes me and he asked me to be his girlfriend. Brook he is so sweet! I could never picture Nathan Scott being sweet and romantic and all that shit."  
  
"You guys are so cute together, but what about your mom?"  
  
"Well right now we are hiding it from her until she leaves which will hopefully be soon."  
  
"Hales that sucks your mom should let you date him I mean just because his dad did sh!t to her doesn't mean that Nate will do that to you. I've known Nathan since I was little and I know that he would never do that to any chick especially you, he really likes you Hales."  
  
"I really like him too."  
  
After Haley got home from shopping with Brook she went home to change and then she was going to go hang out at Emily's house. Haley was about to leave her house when she ran into her mother.  
  
"Hello Haley." she said.  
  
"Hello mother."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm heading over to Em's house and I will probably end up staying over." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh , you haven't..." Haley's mom started but was cut off by Haley's cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Haley said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Hales." the person on the other side of the phone said.  
  
"Hey Brook." Haley said.  
  
"What I'm not..." the person started to say.  
  
"Uh mom I have to go I have to help Brook with something real quick bye." Haley said running out of her house and into her car. "Hey Nate sorry about calling you Brook but I was talking to my mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea, so what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just calling."  
  
"Oh whacha doing?"  
  
"Nothing just playing basketball with Luke, Jake and Tim."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yep well I got to go I'll talk to you later bye" Nathan said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Dude, who was that? Tim asked as he walked up to where Nathan was standing.  
  
"Haley."  
  
"You guys have been dating her for how long?"  
  
"A couple of weeks why?"  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering because as long as I have known you, you have never dated one girl for that long."  
  
"Yea Nate, what's up with that?" Lucas asked coming over to where they were.  
  
"I just really like Haley that's all."  
  
"Ok well all I have to say is you better not do anything to hurt her because her friends really don't like you."  
  
"I wont and they already know that if I do they can kick my ass, but trust me I wont hurt Haley, I really like her."  
  
"Whatever man lets go play some ball." 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haley hung up her phone and drove to Emily's house . When she got there she found Taylor and Emily already there.

"Hey guys." Haley said as she walked into the house.

"Hales! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!" Taylor said dramatically while hugging Haley.

"Tay you have seen me in school." Haley laughed.

"Yea in school but outside of school you seem to disappear."

"Well I have been hanging out with Nate a lot."

"You two seem to be getting pretty close." Emily said.

"Yea we have just been hanging out and stuff. Oh and last night he asked me to be his girlfriend! He is so sweet and romantic."

"Wait are we talking about the same Nathan Scott here?"

" I know." Haley laughed. "But he is different around me."

"It seems like he really likes you." Emily said.

"And that you really like him." Taylor added.

"I do." Haley said.

"Aw! This is so great! So tell us what happened last night! I want all the details, leave something out I'll kill you!" Taylor laughed.

Haley had told her friends all about what happened the night before. It was a couple hours later and they had decided to go to the movies and meet Nathan and some of his friends there. They got their tickets for the movie and went into the theater Nathan and Haley sat next to each other, then next to Haley was Brook, then Lucas, Tim, Taylor, and then Emily and her boyfriend.

"Hey I'm Tim." Tim said to Taylor.

"Hey Tim, I'm Taylor, or Tay as my friends call me."

"Tim likes Taylor." Nathan said to Haley.

"Well from what I can tell he hasn't said anything to piss her off yet and he told me that he thinks she is cute."

"Oh, well Tay likes him too, I can tell."

"Oh really, well I like you."

"Oh really well I don't like you."

"That hurts Hales."

"Aw! Poor baby! I was just joking you know I like you."

"I know who wouldn't like me?"

"Cocky are we?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Ok so maybe I am a little cocky."

"A little my ass."

The movie had ended and noone could tell you what happened. Nathan and Haley ended up making out and so did Brook and Lucas, Taylor and Tim and Emily and her boyfriend.

"So Taylor I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." Tim asked as they were walking out of the theater.

"I'd like that." Taylor smiled.

"Told ya." Haley said to Nathan. "I knew she liked him."

"Yea, well I'd give you..."

"Uh oh." Haley said cutting Nathan off.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother is here." Haley said hiding behind Nathan.

"Hopefully she wont see you."

"Hopefully. Come here we have to go hide just so she doesn't see me!" 

"Haley James what are you doing here with that boy!?" Haley's mother said.

"To late." Haley said under her breath.

"I'm here with my friends mother and we just happened to run into Nathan on the way out of the movie we were leaving when we all saw each other and decided to talk to Nate and his friends cause you know mom Nathan is one of my friends also." Haley said.

"I have to go." Haley said walking away from her mom.

They all walked out of the theater and to the different cars. When Nathan and Haley got to his car Haley started to cry.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I hate her! She is so annoying. She wont let me date who I want so we have to hide from her and she is evil and I hate the fact that she was never here before and now since I started dating you she decides to stay."

"Sh Hales its ok, we can make it through this. I'll be with you through it all I wont leave I promise."

"Thanks Nate."

"Hales you coming over my house tonight?" Emily asked."

"Yea Nate will take me ok, I just wanna spend some time with him ok?"

"Yea I'll see you later."

"Bye em."

"Bye." Emily said as Haley and Nathan got into Nathan's car and drove off. 


	11. chapter 11

hey guys sorry it took so long to update but here it is, this chappy was written by my co-author NZsBaByL we hope you like it!

Caitie!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Nathan drove one handed as he held Haley's hand in the other, trying to comfort her. Haley looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Nate… I really appreciate this." "I'm your boyfriend… I want to be here for you, and I will always be here for you. Just remember that." "I will… same goes for you too. So where are we going?" "That's for me to know and you to find out… when we get there!" "You are sooo incredibly cruel. You have no idea how mean you are!"

Nathan pouted.

"Don't pout.. it makes you cute!" "Hales… I'm cute all the time."

Finally, they pulled up to their destination. It was about 10pm, so it was dark as they walked along the wharf behind Nathan's beach house. It was strung up with lights from the last party they had there, and they sat at the end, her on his lap with her head against his chest as they watched the waves lap gently against the wood holding the wharf. They sat in silence for a while, and Haley looked up at the stars above them.

"We should make a wish Nate." "Why?" "Why not?" "Because I've already got my wish and my dream come true. Why would I want anything more?" "What was your wish and your dream?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"My wish was to fall in love, my dream was you." "What? Love? What?"

She watched Nathan as he seemed to fight with the emotions in his head. He looked out over the water, and then looked down at her. In a soft voice, barely above a whisper he said, "I love you."

She looked up at him and said, "You really aren't just basketball are you? I love you too Nate."

He smiled and they kissed. He wrapped her in his jacket as they stood up to walk down the beach. They were near Tim's beach house when they saw two figures making out on the wharf behind Tim's house. Haley started giggling and Nathan started laughing. At the same time, they both said, "Tim." "Taylor."

They left the couple to their privacy, and Nathan dropped Haley at Emily's. He walked her to the door and kissed her good night while giving her a hug. She snuggled into him more, and finally Emily came to the door. "Guys you've been standing on my doorstep for over ten minutes already. I'd accept it if you were making out in your car on the driveway.. but on my door step, that's kinda wrong."

Haley and Nathan both started laughing, and he promised to call her tomorrow. She watched him leave, and could not help the grin that crossed her face.  
She told Emily about seeing Tim and Taylor on the wharf, and they both started laughing. It was good that Taylor had moved on from her crush on Luke, but the idea of Tim and Taylor together was quite funny, although they were perfectly suited.

They logged onto Emilys computer under Haley's user name.

Nsraven23: Hey beautiful Way2hott4u: Hey you Nsraven23: Enjoying your girls night?  
Way2hott4u: yeah… but I still had fun with you tonight Nsraven23: I had fun with you too Way2hott4u: I'm glad… Emilys making gagging sounds in the background though, I better go.  
Nsraven23: K I love you, night Way2hott4u: I love you too…. Sweet dreams

Emily slapped Haley playfully. "Dang girl you mentioned Tay and Tim… but the I love you's between you and Nate? You've been holding out on me!!"

"Oops… did I forget to mention that?" "Uh.. duh Haley." "Yeah… he told me tonight. See Em, he's not a bad guy." "Okay… I fully trust him now."

Taylor signed online. The girls both started giggling the second they saw her user name sign on.

Blondie4ever: You and Nate looked pretty cozy tonight Hales Way2hott4u: You and Tim looked like you were… getting to know each other.  
Blondie4ever: So so so funny Hales. What does Em think?  
Way2hott4u: She says good luck. But same rules apply, if he hurts you she gets to kick his ass.  
Blondie4ever: Deal.  
Way2hott4u: Tay, it's Em… you're never gonna believe what Scott told Hales tonight." Blondie4ever: What, that he's gay and running away with the circus?" Way2hott4u: That he loves her.  
Blondie4ever: Awwwww. How's she going about her mom?  
Way2hott4u: Won't talk about it… doesn't want to.  
Way2hott4u: Tay thanks for the concern. But yeah, she can't stop me. I love him too. She can't change that fact. Blondie4ever: Who would've thought huh?  
Way2hott4u: Who would've thought… Taylor Marcona and Tim Smith?  
Blondie4ever: Hey shhh you. I better go, he's phoning me soon.  
Way2hott4u: ohhh have fun. Luv ya Tay.  
Blondie4ever: you too Hales and Em.

Emily and Haley get ready to go to sleep.

"Who would've thought we're all hooked up with our opposites." "What do you mean?" "Well Tim and Taylor. They're like hot and cold. You and Nate though… you're similar and then not similar at the same time. Shy (Emily's boyfriend) and I are completely different… but it's so much more fun. I am happy for you, despite the doubts I had at first." "Thanks, it does mean a lot. I just wish everyone had the same opinion as you."

They soon fell asleep after lapsing into silence, Haley still with a smile plastered across her face thinking of Nathan's words earlier. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a few days since Nathan and Haley said I love you and they hadn't been caught by Haley's mom. Taylor and Tim started going out and that surprised many people. Nathan, Haley, Tim, Taylor, and a few other people from the basketball and cheerleading teams were all hanging out at the Scott residence having a good time. They were all joking around having fun when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Nathan said going to get the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Dan." said the person on the other side of the door once it opened.

"Babe who's at the door? Is it the pizza guy?" Haley asked as she walked out to the door.

"HALEY! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO DATE HIM! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!" Haley's mom said angrily.

"Why can't I date him mom? Why do you even care! Its not like you are ever here, the only reason you have been here for the past couple of months is because you don't want me around Nathan. Well guess what mom, that's too damn bad, because I'm going to continue to date him!"

"No you are not! I forbid you to date him!"

"I love him mother! And there is nothing anyone can do that will change that! You can try and stop me from dating him but it isn't going to happen I'll find a way to stay with him!"

"You may love him, but he doesn't love you! He's a Scott, and Scotts don't know what love is! He is just going to break your heart!"

"That's a bunch of bull! I love Haley more then life itself. I wont break her heart because if I break her heart then I would end up breaking my own heart! I want you to leave now. Oh and by the way Scotts do know how to love!" Nathan said slamming the door in her face.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked pulling Haley into his arms.

She had tears streaming down her face. Her mother had never cared before and when she falls in love she acts like she does.

"Hales I want you to know that I meant everything that I said. I do love you, I'll never hurt you."

"I know, its just she never cared before, why now?" Haley cried into his shoulder.

"Sh Hales its ok." Nathan said soothingly

"Hey guys, we're all going to go." Taylor said as they came out of the living room. "Hales are you ok?" she asked pulling Haley into her arms.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Ok if you need anything just call me."

"I will thanks Tay."

"Bye Hales, Nate."

"Bye guys." Nathan said as everyone left, leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"She wont break us up Hales, no one will, I wont let them." Nathan whispered.

"I wont let them either she whispered quietly. 


	13. chapter 13 the end

ok so this is the end and its not all that great but i needed to end it. i might do a sequal if ya'll want but it wont be up for a little while please reply and lemme know what ya'll think chapter 13

It had been about a month and a half since Nathan and Haley ran into Haley's mom at the movies. They were still dating and going strong, well unless you asked Haley's mom. You see Haley told her mom that Nathan broke up with her. Now when ever Nathan and Haley wanted to do anything they would go over someone's house or something but nothing out in public for fear of being caught.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. James asked as Haley headed towards her car.

"Taylor's house." Haley said closing the door.

"Hey Tay." Haley said as she walked into Taylor's house.

"Hey Hales. Come on we were waiting for you to get here so we could start the movie." Taylor said as she sat down next to Tim.

"Hey babe." Nathan said pulling Haley onto his lap.

"Hey, I missed you." Haley said giving Nathan a quick kiss. "So what movie are we watching?'

"Bruce Almighty." Tim said happily.

"Again! God Tim! You need a new favorite movie." Haley complained as the movie started.

"Shh! Its starting."

half way through the movie Haley's phone started to ring. Haley looked at the caller id and saw it was her mom.

"I'll be right back, it's my mother."

"Yea?" Haley said into the phone.

"Haley I was just calling to let you know that I'm leaving for Paris and I wont be back for a few months. So I wont be here when you get home." 

"Ok well I got to go bye."

"What did she want?" Nathan asked when he saw her close her phone.

"She is going to Paris for a few months, she wont be back for a little while." Haley said happily.

"So what does that mean?"

"We can stop hiding."

The End 


End file.
